Dark Angel and the Ultimate Solider
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: After getting revived as an angel, Mukuro Ikusaba ended up having a run in with Dark Pit and deciding to tag along with him, the two ended up getting involved with some craziness in typical Uprising fashion. AU, so Mukuro being in isn't the only thing that will change.
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro P.O.V

I walked along the rocky road avoiding the monsters due to me not being bothered to take them out. I still struggle to believe I'm not dreaming. After getting murdered by those damned spears I ended up waking up in a place a woman made of fire called the Underworld, having black wings on my back, and said fireball woman asking me to fight for her. She wasn't willing to pay and I had no reason to fight for her, so I declined and used my new wings to get out of there before having to deal with her. After that I've just been wandering around looking for something to do and thinking about what happened to make me die. Junko said the spears were only meant for me to fake my death, so I can help her run the killing game. However, they killed me for real and made me end up here. As much as I want to believe that my death was a result of a technical problem on Junko's end, however, I know she always has wanted to kill love ones, so I also have a reason to believe she may have gone against the plan. I always want to make my sister happy, and I always want to trust her, but I can't help but suspect her.

I'm taken out of my thoughts by hearing a sound I haven't heard in a while, blades clashing. Sure, I've heard battle sounds for a while now, but it's mostly been things like lasers and other kinds of projectiles, but blades clashing, that's a sound I haven't heard in a while. After following the sound of the blades to a platform in the air, I fly up to a nearby temple to get a better view of the fight. I'm slightly surprised at what I see. The two combatants were two teenage looking boys who I also noticed looked like twin brothers, and have wings like mine on their backs. The boys also have polar opposite colour schemes, with the slightly more experienced looking of the two has bright brown hair and wearing all white clothes, while the more serious looking of the two has pure black hair and matching clothes. The fight itself was pretty interesting, considering the weapons they were using were swords that turned into bows, however, I couldn't help but may extra attention to the Angel?, I guess, in black, and I can't tell why. I can't tell why though. Something about him just makes me want to pay attention to him.

After what I think is a few minutes, the fight ends with the white angel knocking the black one down, the black one flies off and then the white one gets teleported? away. I'm not entirely sure what that fight was about, but I don't have anything better to do and I'm quite curious, so I fly off after the dark angel to find out what that fight was about


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Pit POV

"That should do it." I say to no one in particular as I finish packing the bag. If I'm going to take down miss Snake-Hair, I've got to get a key to the Underworld, and since Pit-Stain bet me to the original, I'm heading to get to the 'God of the Forge' to get him to make me another key. I'm about to head out when, at the worst possible time, monsters show up.

"Fantastic" I say not trying to hide the sarcasm. I take out my bow and start firing on the monsters. Thankfully they're all pretty low level so they go down after one or two hits. Just when about half of them our down, that's when things get weird. I'm about to shoot down another of those floating eyeballs when out of no where, someone flies in out of nowhere and kicks it and a few others into oblivion. After deciding to ask questions once the monsters are down, myself and the stranger take down what's left of the monsters fairly quickly.

"Those monsters were pathetic." the stranger says and only now do I get a decent look at her. She's got short black hair, eyes that are suprisingly bright for being grey, light freckles on her nose and checks, a black dress that's obviously had a good bit torn off it, sandals and a pair of... black wings? It's not the wings themselves that I find off, it's the color. I thought all angels wings were white.I know I'm one to talk, but I came out of that damn mirror so I figured I was an exception. "Who are you?" I ask wanting some damn answers already. "Mukuro" she replies. "Well then Mukuro," I start to ask, "why the heck did you help me? And what are you doing here?" "I saw you fighting that other angel at the temple," she replies, "you caught my attention so once the fight ended I followed you here. Creepy, I know, but I've seen worse cases." She followed me? After loosing that fight, she followed me. Well, she doesn't look like the type to give pity so that's a good sign. But what the hell does she want?

"I see you have a bag packed," Mukuro says taking me out of my thoughts, "where are you going?" "None of your buisness," I say grabbing the bag, "don't think I owe you anything just because you helped me earlier. For all I know you're working with Medusa, or worse, Palutena" "I'm not working with either of them, though I understand your concern," she says before her face shifts to slightly look confused, "but why would me potentially working with the Goddess of Light be worse than potentially working with the Goddess of Darkness?" I stay quiet for a minute, before deciding that I should at least tell her that. "You wanna know why?," I start to explain, "because you shouldn't fall for her 'Goddess of Light' Bull. She claims she's protecting the humans, but I've flied over enough towns to know she's doing a bad job at best. She says she's just, but she shoves most of her guards under the rug and Pit, the only one who can god damn hold his own, ends up being dragged into these situations that the gods should just leave to themselves. She says she doesn't want any innocents killed, but the second I come into existance, even after agreeing I'm Not helping Medusa, she still calls me something that shouldn't exist and has Pit try and kill me!" I stop after that, realising I just did a whole lot of venting. "I mean," I continue, Medusa is really bad to, heck, she's the bigger problem at the moment and I'm going after her first, but Palutena really needs to be taken down a few pegs."

After a few moments of silence, Mukuro speaks up again, but on... one knee? "I want to help you," she says, "I always figured the gods here had too much power, and since you're trying to do something about it, I'm coming with you." I stand there for a second just completly confused, before considering my options. Having the extra help could make this easier, and she doesn't seem like she's lying, but at the same time she might back-stab me later, and something that I really can't tell what it is, doesn't want her getting hurt. "Are you sure about this," I ask giving her an option to back down, "this could be dangerous" "I can handle myself," Mukuro says getting to her feet, "plus, I don't have anything better to do, and god-slaying seems pretty productive." Okay so she has a decent sense of humor. Didn't see that coming. "Fine," I say, "you can come, just don't get in my way." "Understood," she says getting a decent bit off the ground, "so, where are we going?" "If we're gong to get into the Underworld, we're going to need a key," I say starting to fly myself {the one good thing to come out of Pandora}, "so we're heading to someone who can hopefully make it for us." "Right," she replies then realises something, "I forgot to get your name" Oh right, i didn't get around to that. "My name's Dark..." I say hesitating about mentioning the last part for some reason. Why is this girl making me feel so damn weird?! "It's nice to meet you Dark," she says, "now, shall we get going?" "Let's." I say not wanting to linger on that feeling for much longer, so I take of in the direction that we need to go, with Mukuro right behind.


End file.
